Partners
by CateyBug
Summary: Forming a partnership was never easy for Rouge. She usually stuck to herself and when she did have a major heist with another…it ended with her betraying them and taking the jewels for herself. Things changed though… *FIXED*


_**A brand new story!**_

_**Sonic and Co. don't belong to me!**_

_**Please R&R!**_

* * *

A black and red hedgehog's eyes opened slowly to a strange surrounding, he figured it was a lab because of the glass tube full of green liquid he was in. Wires were attached all over his body and an oxygen mask to his muzzle. He didn't know how he ended up here because frankly he didn't remember who he was or his name.  
A mid-age looking man walked into the room carrying a clipboard in his hand and a pencil behind his ear. The man was dressed in a snowy white coat. It was buttoned up, so he couldn't see what the man wore underneath. Not that it mattered to the hedgehog.  
The man looked up from his clipboard and stared at Shadow with a shocked face. He wasn't expecting the hedgehog to be awake and staring at him. Soon the man snapped at his little Trans and dropped the clipboard before running out of the room. This of course confused the black and red hedgehog, but what confused him more was when the same man ran back. He wasn't alone this time though, a tall blonde female woman with bright sapphire blue eyes followed after him. She looked very young and wore a navy blue uniform and a snowy white coat that was unbuttoned.  
When she entered the room, she stopped in front of the entrance and watched him. To the hedgehog she looked like she was debating whether to talk to him or not, but soon she slowly made her way to the hedgehog with her hands behind her back and a serious face. She stopped in front of him and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She shut her mouth quickly and considered her words carefully.  
"How," She started slowly and stopped to think more of what she was going to say. She decided to start over again, "How are you feeling?"  
He noticed she was feeling a bit unsure about asking him this question, so he decided to ignore it and ask his own, "Where…..where am I? Who are you? Who am I?"  
"You're Shadow the Hedgehog A.K.A The Ultimate Life form. As for where you are, you're at a Top Secret GUN Laboratory and as for who I am at this moment is not important," She stated this, but soon her serous face turned to concerned.  
"Oh…" was pretty much all the hedgehog's reply. He found his name was Shadow, but he was still majorly confused.  
The blonde lady turned her attention to the mid-age man, "Release him. Now."  
"But, Sir-"the man was interrupted by the woman.  
"Excuse me?" She asked quietly, "I give an order. I want it to go through."  
He nodded and hurried over to the controls. The man pushed in a password, before pushing a bright yellow button and looked over at the glass containing Shadow. The green liquid stared to drain from the glass tube and when it was fully gone the man turned back to the controls, before pushing another colored button. The glass started to sink in to the metal flooring and the woman took the wires and mask off of the hedgehog. Shadow felt a bit wobbly, so the woman helped him.  
"You Charlie," She said pointing her free hand at the mid-age man, "You will tell no one."  
He nodded because he knew he was at no place to talk. She continued, "I need you to get me the Chaos Emerald. Don't' show anyone you're doing this. It's important no one know about this. Oh and when you get the emerald bring it to my sleeping chambers."  
The man nodded before running off and leaving them alone. The lady sighed and placed her white coat on the hedgehog to keep from drawing attention to them. Shadow found this woman mostly familiar in a way of her rescuing him, but he couldn't bring himself to who she was really. The lady brought Shadow to a huge room with a king size bed, a dresser, desk, TV, and anything else you could ask for, but the lady didn't seem to like her room so much. She mumbled something about feeling locked up like fifty years ago, while she helped him sit down on the bed and dragged a chair in front of him. She sat down herself in the chair and waited quietly.  
The same man from earlier came in with a sack. He handed it to the lady and left before she could say a thing about anything. The woman though looked a little hurt when he left, but she shook it off and reached into the sack. A red jewel was retrieved from it. She smiled at it and looked up at him.  
"Shadow, I will tell you a little bit about myself. The rest you will find out yourself," She slowly replied like she just heard him ask the same question again from earlier, "As you know this is GUN's Top Secret Laboratory. I am not a scientist here. Instead I am one out of four GUN heads. The other three names are very important to know at this point of time."  
"Wait so why is, theirs important and not yours?"  
She sighed, "I'm getting to that part. Anyway their names are Suzie, she is the meanest one in the whole operation, David, he is the brains, and Geoffrey, he is the muscle."  
"Okay, what are you in the operation and why can you tell me you name again?" Shadow asked crossing his arms a little angry that he wasn't getting an answer.  
"Okay, Shadow I told you. You will find out in due time. What you need to do first is regain your memory. Do you have any friend that you can recall?"  
Shadow shook his head. She frowned and muttered, "You never had an easy time at making friends…." She smiled and held up the red jewel to him. "Shadow this is a Chaos Emerald. You were holding it in the….place we found you at. Anyway tell me what you feel when you touch it?"  
She handed Shadow the emerald. He closed his and felt a great surge of power going through his hold body. It was like a drug that pulled you in and didn't spit up out. Shadow felt addicted to the emerald. He opened his eyes.  
"I feel great power…." Shadow stated slowly.  
She smiled brighter and patted his shoulder, "Shadow a few more things before you go-"  
A loud knock hit her door, causing the room to shake. She sighed, "Shadow you best bet is getting two people to help you on this mission. Shadow I trust you can choose good friends from bad. Anyway the two you choose will help you find your memory and me again. The challenge of where your loyalty lays is just beginning for you. Good luck! Now escape out the window!"  
"Open this door! We know you are in there!" a female voice shouted as another pounding was heard.  
Shadow opened the window and looked back at the blonde woman, "What about you?" He asked.  
"Don't worry about me the worst they could do is Animalize me, but it wouldn't be that bad."  
Shadow nodded and climbed out the window before running at regular speed away. She watched after him and turned back as the door slammed open. A brunet female in a navy blue uniform stood in the doorway glaring at the blonde.  
The blonde gasped, "Suzie, you are supposed to be at the Weapon Base."  
Suzie smiled at her, "Well it was a change of plans….Guards arrest Maria for helping the Ultimate LifeForm!"  
The guards rushed past Suzie and snatched up Maria. Maria struggled from their grip, but was unsuccessful. The brunet stepped up in front of her, a wicked smile spread across her face.  
"Guards, let's have her Animalized."


End file.
